Conventional thermostats control the operation of cooling systems in response to an increase or decrease in the temperature of the air within an enclosure. Typically, the occupant of the enclosure specifies a temperature set point that the thermostat attempts to maintain by operating the climate control system. During the cooling mode of operation, the thermostat activates the cooling system when the temperature of the air within the enclosure rises above the occupant specified temperature set point, and de-activates, or suppresses, the cooling system when the temperature of the air within the enclosure falls below the occupant specified temperature set point.
In moderate moist climate regions, the cooling system often includes one or more cooling coils for cooling the air that is provided to the enclosure. A compressor is typically used to provide refrigerant to the coils when cooling is desired. A humidifier, if present, is typically not used during the cooling season.
In hot and arid climatic regions, the cooling system often include a cooler as described above, or an air washer or “swamp cooler” for cooling and humidifying the air within the enclosure. In an air washer system, the warm and often dry air is passed through a chamber having one or more banks of spray nozzles, a sump, an externally mounted pump, and one or more staggered metal baffles at the chamber's exit. When the thermostat within the enclosure indicates a need for cooling, water is withdrawn from the sump by the external pump and sprayed into the chamber in fine droplets. Air withdrawn from the enclosure and/or from the external environment is blown through the chamber and thereby exposed to the water spray therein. The warm air flowing through the chamber is subjected to evaporative cooling and some humidification. The one or more staggered metal baffles, often called “eliminator plates”, at the exit of the chamber help minimize physical carry-over of water droplets with the air steam. In an air washer system, there is typically no provision for controlling the amount of water that's added to the air stream. Other cooling systems are also commonly used.
One disadvantage of many cooling systems is that if too much water is added to the system, condensation of the water may occur within the ductwork of the system and/or within the enclosure itself. If insufficient water is added to the system, the air within the enclosure can become too dry. The presence of too much or too little moisture can encourage growth of mold and mildew, cause health problems, and/or in some cases, damage the structure, furnishings and other contents of the enclosure.